The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for even smaller electronic devices has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
An example of these packaging technologies is the Package-on-Package (POP) technology. In a PoP package, a top semiconductor packages is stacked on top of a bottom semiconductor package to allow high level of integration and component density. This high level of integration from PoP technology enables production of semiconductor devices with enhanced functionalities and small footprints.
Due to the mismatch of the coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) for different materials of the semiconductor packages, warpage of semiconductor packages may occur. Left uncontrolled, warpage may damage the semiconductor packages and result in reduced yields of semiconductor manufacturing. There is a need in the art for structures of and manufacturing methods for semiconductor packages with reduced warpage.